Alex Adventure: Escape from Cluster Prime
''Alex Adventure: Escape from Cluster Prime ''is a video game based on the TV movie of the same name and the first multi-platform game in the Alex Adventure ''video game series. It was released in August 2011 to coincide with the premiere of the film for Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and PlayStation 3. An Xbox 360 version was planned for release, but was cancelled due to Disney wanting the game to capitalize on the motion control capabilities of the Wii Remote, which the Xbox 360 Kinect was unable to perform because of its full body tracking functionality. Gameplay The PS3 and Wii versions allow fans to play as Vega. Players will have the option to work together in two-player cooperative modes while navigating through an old time 1928-style cartoon world, a lawn gnome land, a balloon world, and a gelatin world. In a mission to save the world, players will journey through 25 exciting levels while overcoming obstacles. They also can upgrade new gadgets including the Carbonator, which fires carbonated orange soda that can melt enemies and Ninja Gloves, which allows players to stick to walls. The PlayStation 3 version will also be the first time an Alex Adventure video game features PlayStation Move motion controller compatible gameplay. In the DS version, fans can play as Alex, Jeff, and Sumo. Players will jump, dodge, race and battle through five outrageous worlds featuring more than 30 levels. Players will work to earn gadget upgrades including a baseball launcher and Sumo's favorite gadget – the grapple gun, while solving environmental puzzles in an effort to save Alternate Plainville. like an Earthquake. The DS version has a significant difference from the previous DS games in the series, as it focuses more on platforming than collecting items. Development After the release of the first video game, it was revealed that an Alex Adventure Wii game was in development. Later, Disney Germany confirmed a PS3, Wii, and DS game for the series to be in development. The game was officially announced on April 4, 2011 as an ''Escape from Cluster Prime video game adaptation. The game was featured at a video game press event in New York City in April, alongside other games such as Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. A trailer for the game was shown at E3 2011. The title was also playable at the event. In an article of Kotaku, it was noted that the console versions of the game borrow elements from the Ratchet & Clank games. This is due to High Impact Games, the game's developer, being a spin-off company of Ratchet and Clank series creators Insomniac Games. Also, the game wasn't released on Xbox 360 because Disney wanted the game to capitalize on the motion control of the Wii Remote and PlayStation Move, which the Xbox 360 lacks. Reception Alex Adventure: Escape from Cluster Prime has received average to positive reviews. The game's visual design has been praised, with GamePro stating that the "environments are gorgeous" and GameSpot saying that "the entire game faithfully captures the whimsical look of the cartoon", but it has been criticized for its "very short campaign" and for being "extremely easy". Category:2011 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Alex Adventure video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Wii games Category:Disney video games